USB connectors and cables are generally known. There are two common types of USB connectors. One type of connector is called an “A connector,” and the other type of connector is what is referred to as a “B type connector.” The first type of connector, an A connector, is used for heading “upstream” toward the computer, and the second type of connector, the B connector, heads “downstream” and connects to an individual device used for communicating with the computer. These types of connectors are used to allow various external devices, such as printers, scanners, fax machines, keyboards, a mouse, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and other devices to communicate with the computer. To connect the USB cable to the device and the computer, each connector of the USB cable simply plugs in to a corresponding port on the computer or the device. However, with typical USB connectors, there is no locking mechanism used for securing the connection between the connector and the connector's corresponding port. Therefore, certain types of handheld devices, such as PDAs or diagnostic tools, which are used and moved around quite frequently, can become inadvertently disconnected from the USB connector.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved USB connector which can be secured to a device that is used to communicate with a computer.